multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Arbotile
Arbotiles are advanced sapient creatures from Skogland that have established a colony on Dragovia. Biology ﻿They have a dinosaurian head, resembling that of a theropod. Its body is covered in bronze scales, and it can stand relatively upright, like an ape. It has long arms tipped with claws, and shorter back legs, also with claws. Though resembling an ape, it also has a lizard-like tail. Arbotiles have well-muscled limbs and a prehensile tail, to make life in the trees easier. They are equally adept at running, using their long arms to push off like an ape. Diet ﻿Though Arbotiles are vicious, meat is a rare addition to their diet. Normally, they will eat roots, nuts, fruit and eggs. They have a toothy jaw to help them eat the tough foods like nuts. Behaviour Arbotiles are highly social. They live in groups and communicate a lot, though they do not have a language such as that used by humans. Instead, they talk in clicks, and use body language to express their feelings. When Arbotiles mate, it is similar to that of humans. Despite beings reptiles, a living baby will emerge from the mother after about nine months. They are raised to adulthood, and even then they stay with the group they were born into. Technology Weapons Arbotiles either use their natural weapons in battle, or the ranged weapons they have developed. *'Standard Automatic Machine Gun' *'Standard Semi-Automatic Machine Gun' *'Standard Pistol' Any of the guns can take standard titanium bullets, or steel pellets with a small amount of explosive inside the goes off on impact. Larger cannons have also been built using larger scale bullets. Armour Arbotiles have designed their own armour. They wear a large, steel plate to protect the body, and use chain mail to protect their tail and legs. They have also engineered a helm to protect their heads. A metal plate extends outwards to protect the upper jaw, and the metal curves to protect the back and sides of the head. Another small metal plate is hinged onto the main helmet to protect the lower jaw. It is kept in place by straps that grip the gums of the Arbotiles. History Arbotiles evolved from non-sapient creatures similar to them in body design, and advanced quickly, developing space travel. As groups, they left Skogland, though many remained. These were killed by the cataclysm in 3,999,850. ﻿When a group of Arbotiles first found Dragovia, they landed on Tropica, concluding that it had a habitat best suited to them. They consequently named the continent and all the dragon species found on it. However, they weren't satisfied with this, and built probes to explore Vulcas and Frostia, as the areas were too inhospitable to be visited in person. After naming Vulcas and all the species on it, they found the Scarabians on Frostia, and could tell they were an intelligent race. Were it not for the cold climates of Frostia, they would have gone to war immediately. But Scarabians couldn't live on Tropica, and Arbotiles couldn't live on Frostia, so the war was spared. However, the Draconids, a group of anthromorphic, sapient dragons, frequently attack the Arbotile colony, and Claw is currently considering whether or not they should leave Dragovia. Notable Arbotiles *Claw *Rune In Fiction * Story: The Dragovian War *Story: Skrapping *Story: What Dreams Are Made Of Category:Dragovia Category:Sapient Beings Category:Omnivores Category:Forest Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Skogland Category:Viperius Galaxy Sapients